Membrane valves are known. They are frequently used in the field of analysis if a separation of the media is desired. This means that a fluid housing which is in contact with a medium is fluidically separated from an actuation unit by means of a membrane so that the medium is not able to find its way to the actuation unit. On a side facing away from the fluid housing, the membrane is connected to an actuation element which in turn cooperates with the actuation unit.
It is also known to clamp the membrane between two housing parts. To this end, a contour such as e.g. a groove for receiving a membrane fastening portion is usually provided in each of the housing parts.
In the process of manufacturing these membrane valves, the production of each of the contours entails an expenditure in terms of time and costs.
Moreover, membrane valves can normally be used for a pressure range only up to approximately 10 bar. In case of higher pressures, these valves are prone to leakage.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide a membrane valve and a membrane for a membrane valve which still work reliably even with pressures of more than 10 bar.